1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is computer accessories, more particularly, laptop accessories.
2. Background Art
This invention relates to laptop risers, devices that allow a laptop computer to be raised above or positioned at an angle to a surface such as a desk or lap. Users of laptop and other portable electronic devices have found that it is desirable to position the device at an angle with respect to the horizontal. For instance, such angle may provide more comfort when typing on a laptop keyboard, or better viewing of a display screen on the device. In the case of a tablet computer or other touch screen device, the laptop riser can provide an improved angle for writing on the touch screen. The laptop riser of the invention may also be used as a work surface, or support for other devices and articles. For instance, the laptop riser could be used to support a book at an angle to the users lap or table top, thus placing the book at a convenient angle for reading.
As laptop computers and other portable electronic devices have become more powerful, they tend to generate more heat. The heat generated can result in discomfort for the user if the device is resting on the users lap. Additionally, the heat is can be detrimental to the device. Hence, it is beneficial to separate the device from the users lap for benefit of the user and the device.
To aid in dissipating the heat from the device, it is preferred that the structure elevating the laptop have vents or other structures to permit heat to flow from the laptop, particularly if the laptop has an internal fan venting to the bottom of the laptop. To improve comfort of the user, it is also preferable that the users lap is shielded from the vented heat of the laptop. In the configuration described herein, the deployable legs are positioned between the user's lap and the vents provided in the laptop supporting structure or base of the laptop riser.
Since laptop computers are portable, it is also desirable that the laptop riser be portable and of compact size to be easily transportable. Thus, the laptop riser described herein has a first configuration to be compact for transport, and a second configuration wherein the legs, risers, or supports are deployed to allow support of the laptop computer at an angle to the users lap, or other working surface, such as a desktop.